


Cheronica One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots involving, Cheryl and Veronica! I know they're not cannon but I low-key ship them. So enjoy :')





	1. It's You.

  
Summary: Veronica has to make a choice, but who she chooses might just surprise herself.

-

Veronica Lodge. One of the most beautiful girls in school.

It was no secret that everyone either wanted, or wanted to be her. But there were two people in particular who wanted her a little more than anyone; or so they thought. Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper. Two of Veronica's best friends.

She could never really understand why they wanted her, or why they were so persistent on her making a choice; but she knew eventually she had to. It was ruining them. Jughead was already annoyed by their constant need for Veronica's attention. Heck, if it weren't for Jughead complaining all of the time, they would probably never leave her alone.

But that wasn't the point. The point was, Veronica had to make a choice, and she had to do it soon. But how? How could she choose between her two best friends? Which one does she even want? Archie was a great guy but Betty was her best friend. Sure Archie was too, but he didn't have the bond that her and Betty did.

Veronica didn't really understand any of it; or knew who she wanted. Which is kind of how she ended up eating lunch in the girls locker room, trying so desperately to avoid Betty and Archie.

"Aw well would you look at that." A familiar voice said, snapping Veronica out of her thoughts. Veronica looked up from the bench she was sitting on, to see Cheryl standing above her. "Veronica Lodge eating lunch in the girls locker room." Cheryl said in almost a taunting tone.

"Leave me alone Cheryl. Don't you have some freshman to bully?" Veronica asked, deciding she had no energy to put up with Cheryl's wittiness today. "Well jeez, who died?" Cheryl asked as she sat next to Veronica. This confused to the raven haired girl, but she didn't really feel like telling her to leave.

"I'm just thinking." Veronica said bluntly. Cheryl only nodded as she sat there, silently. She figured if Veronica wanted to tell her about it she would. "I mean, why the hell is life so confusing?" Veronica asked, causing Cheryl to shrug. "I don't know, I mean, life just sucks sometimes." Cheryl said bluntly and Veronica sighed.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Veronica mumbled.

"What's got you so confused though?" Cheryl asked, causing Veronica to stare at her in a bit of surprise. "Not that I care! I just- I just got nothing better to do." Cheryl lied. Veronica decided to ignore her last comment as she sighed. "Archie and Betty." Veronica said bluntly. "What about them?" Cheryl asked curiously.

"They both have feelings for me." Veronica admitted, causing Cheryl to furrow her eyebrows. "And they're making you choose? Right?" Cheryl asked and Veronica only nodded. "Yeah- Yeah they are. And it's just- it's been so confusing all week; because they can't even go ten seconds without arguing." Veronica vented and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" Cheryl asked and Veronica rolled her eyes. "Look I know you don't really give a crap, but I have no one to talk to." Veronica said and Cheryl sighed. "I didn't mean it like, I didn't care, I meant it like- who cares about what Archie and Betty want?" Cheryl asked and Veronica gave her a look. "I do. They're my friends- well best friends; and that complicates everything twenty times more." Veronica said, sighing in frustration. "And not to mention Jughead is this close, to killing both of them." Veronica said, holding her index finger close to her thumb.

"Okay, so Archie wants you, and Betty also wants you. But has anyone even asked you what you want?" Cheryl asked and Veronica shot her a look. "Well duh, that's kind of the whole reason I'm here." Veronica said in a "duh" type of tone and Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Not who you want, what you want." Cheryl said, putting emphasis on the words "who" and "want". "Cause there's a huge difference between the two." Cheryl added and Veronica only stared at her for a moment.

"Well- no." The raven haired girl answered truthfully and Cheryl gave her a look. "We'll see, there's your problem. Who cares about what Archie or Betty wants; think about what you want." Cheryl said bluntly. "I don't- I don't know what or who I want." Veronica admitted and Cheryl sighed.

"Well don't settle." Cheryl said bluntly, causing Veronica to stare at her. "Don't settle for the person you think, you want; just to end this confusion and conflict. You have to think about it, thoroughly and carefully." Cheryl said seriously, while Veronica stared at her. "I mean, you're not choosing what you want for breakfast, you're choosing who you want to start a relationship with." Cheryl added.

"You need someone who doesn't make you choose them over a person. Someone who would stop at nothing to make you happy. You need someone who, would never put their selfish needs before yours. Someone who listens and cares about what you want. Someone who literally takes the time out of their day, just to talk to you. Like really, talk to you. Someone who wants you to be happy, and would accept you being with someone else; if it meant that." Cheryl said passionately, not staring at Veronica. She only stared ahead of her.

Veronica was staring at Cheryl though. Everything that Cheryl was saying was hitting her like a brick.

"You deserve so much fucking better than Archie or Betty." Cheryl said, "I know we don't necessarily get along, and that you probably hate me. But I've known you long enough, to know, that you aren't like any of the girls here. You're different; like, a good kind of different. And you deserve someone who knows that. Someone who knows you deserve everything; and someone who would never forget that." Cheryl said gently, while staring deeply into Veronica's eyes.

"I don't hate you." Veronica said softly, causing Cheryl to furrow her eyebrows. "I just, thought you hated me; so I pretended to hate you back." Veronica admitted and Cheryl chuckled slightly. "Well clearly, I don't hate you; at all." Cheryl said sarcastically and Veronica giggled a bit.

"Do you mean everything that you just said?" Veronica asked in a serious tone. "Well- yeah. I mean, you're great, and like I said, you're different; one of a kind. And you deserve better. Better than anyone here at this school- this town. You deserve the world, or at least someone who's willing to try and give it you." Cheryl said in a light tone, causing Veronica to blush as she stared into the red heads eyes.

"No ones ever, said anything like that to me. Ever." Veronica admitted and Cheryl shrugged. "Maybe you've just been around the wrong people." Cheryl said bluntly and Veronica sighed. "Yeah, maybe." Veronica mumbled.

"What if you want, who you thought you'd never want?" Veronica asked and Cheryl only stared at her. "Well, I mean- love works in mysterious ways. You never really fall for the person you were expecting, but a lot of the time; it's a good thing." Cheryl explained, "You just gotta follow your heart, and if your heart tells you to do something; you shouldn't question it. You should embrace it. Because the truth is, the heart is the only thing capable of love. The mind is much too bitter, much too sensible. Your heart is the only thing that can make this decision." Cheryl said gently.

Veronica stared at her for awhile, not really knowing what to say. She had no idea that Cheryl was so amazing with words. She was so passionate and beautiful.

They stared into each other's eyes, neither of them saying anything. Neither of them really knowing what to say.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Cheryl asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "I-I don't know." Veronica whispered back. "Does your heart wanna kiss me?" Cheryl asked gently and Veronica nodded. "It does." Veronica replied.

"Then listen to it." Cheryl whispered. Veronica gently cupped Cheryl's face with her hands and pulled her in softly. As their lips connected, Veronica felt her heart practically jump out of her chest. She could feel every doubt her brain had, slowly wash away. Every single thing she stressed about, was irrelevant.

Every cell in her body was asking her what the hell she was doing, but her heart already knew the answer.


	2. My Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Cheryl's parents threatened to send her to boarding school.

"You don't think your parents would really send you to boarding school, do you?" Veronica asked curiously as her and Cheryl sat on the redheads bed. Cheryl only gave her a shrug, as if she were trying to avoid the question. But of course, Veronica being Veronica, she pressed further. "Well?" She asked again, this time a little more persistence in her tone. 

"Maybe it would best." Cheryl answered bluntly, staring at her sheets. This caused Veronica's eyes to go wide for a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked and Cheryl only shrugged again, not answering the question; it only pissed Veronica off more than the first time. She may not be best friends with Cheryl but she knows that she always has an opinion, and she never hesitates to say what's on her mind. In a weird way Veronica really likes that about her. 

"Shrugging isn't an answer." Veronica said and Cheryl sighed, realizing she was going to have to face the one thing she wanted to avoid. "Maybe sending me off some boarding school would be better for everyone. I wouldn't be home, I wouldn't be here in Riverdale..." Cheryl said, her voice trailing off quietly. Veronica only became more confused. 

"What do you mean? Who would it best for Cheryl? Hmm? You?" Veronica asked, still trying to fully decipher just what the redhead girl was trying to say. "For everyone!" Cheryl snapped, taking Veronica by surprise. She was about to something but Cheryl beat her to it. 

"Everyone here would be so much better without me. The people at school, the cheer squad, my parents, everyone." Cheryl said, she still wasn't staring at Veronica, but she was now staring at her bedroom door; as if it had all of the answers mysteriously engraved on it. "I'm a bitch and no one likes me. I have no real friends here, and that's my fault. I made an image of myself, someone I don't even like, someone who's not me." Cheryl said, and as she explained further, Veronica started to understand what she was saying. 

"If I go somewhere else, anywhere else; where people don't know who Cheryl Blossom is, maybe I'll finally have someone." She said, tears started to burn in the rim of her eyes; but she blinked them away quickly. She then let out a shaky breath. 

"Maybe I can have someone real. Someone who doesn't care about my money, my popularity status; someone who likes me. Me, Cheryl Blossom, the girl that has more issues than she leads on. The girl who has an insufferable family, and a dead twin brother. The girl who isn't as strong as she pretends and wishes to be. Maybe I can finally have someone who sees past all of my hard exterior walls I've tried so hard to put up. Someone who's there." Cheryl said, finally letting a tear fall, she quickly wiped it away; hoping Veronica hadn't noticed. 

But she did. 

Veronica stared at Cheryl, trying to figure out what to say. What could she say? Everything she had just said made complete sense. Getting away from your past, wanting to start new; wanting someone. Veronica knew it all too well, she just didn't realize Cheryl knew it too. 

"You have me." Veronica said quietly, in a tone she had never really used with anybody. This shocked Cheryl, but she still didn't look at the raven haired girl, she couldn't. Even while Cheryl was sharing the most vulnerable side of herself, she still didn't want to look at Veronica; too scared of what she might see. 

"You may not know this, but before I came to Riverdale, I had a lot of monsters in my closet too. Nobody here understands because everyone seems to want the same thing here. They all just want someone beneficial, someone to look good with; someone who'll make them look good. Here happiness doesn't matter. It's all about building a social status, or boosting an ego; sometimes I feel like people can be so backwards." Veronica said carefully, it was weird sharing what she felt with someone. But in a way it made her feel kind of good. 

"But not you. You're different. You want things that seem like a big deal because you were never taught that those are things you should already have. Like happiness, and love, and people who give a damn. You want bigger than Riverdale, you want more than anything this city has to offer." Veronica said softly, staring at Cheryl, who, frustratingly, still was refusing to stare at her. 

"But you pretend to be someone you're not. You put on a smile for everyone around you because it makes sense, you believe you should smile because you have everything. Everything except the things that matter. You act like a total bitch, because you want people to fear you; and you were taught that if people fear you, they respect you. You never let anyone get to know the real you, because you refuse to let anyone get that close. Even now, that's why you aren't looking at me." The raven haired girl said, causing Cheryl to stare down at her sheets again. 

Everything Veronica was saying was true. She was reading Cheryl like an open book, and for once in her life Cheryl was letting her. She didn't want to look at Veronica because looking meant it was happening, and staring into those big brown eyes, would make it more real than it already was. And Cheryl was still afraid. She was was afraid of letting someone get this close, she was afraid of being completely vulnerable, especially to someone like Veronica. Someone who she thought hated her, and maybe she did. 

But she hated the girl that Cheryl was in front of everyone. She didn't hate the girl that was sitting right in front of her. No, this girl is different, she's human, she's so real. And in a way that also scared Veronica, because she had never said anything like this to anyone, not even Betty. But the girl sitting in front of her, refusing to meet her gaze, was so different than anyone she's ever met. She's fucked up, maybe even more than Veronica is. 

So all Veronica did was take a deep breath and continue. 

"You can be sad, you can give up, you can be completely and utterly deniable; but you are not alone." Veronica said in a strong voice. 

"Because I like you. I like Cheryl Blossom. Not the girl who's parents are filthy rich, not the girl who runs the school, not the girl who says things she doesn't mean to boost her own ego. No, I like you. The girl who will probably push me away if I get too close, the girl who's a little more fucked up than the rest of us, the girl who is still standing, looking so beautiful even if everything around her is an undoubtable mess. The girl who, if she presented herself the way she really is, you wouldn't give a second glance to; but in the end, be sure as hell glad you did." Veronica admitted, her heart started to speed up a bit. 

Cheryl sat there for a couple of moments, which of course felt like an eternity to Veronica. But when she finally looked up, to meet the raven haired girls soft gaze, Veronica's heart started racing faster. 

"And I don't even mind her insufferable family." Veronica said softly, her eyes never breaking away from Cheryl's, who had tears welling up in them. Cheryl shut her eyes and started to lean in, and without thinking twice, Veronica shut her eyes and started to lean in too. 

Their lips connected, and the kiss was gentle. Veronica slowly lifted her hands up to cup Cheryl's cheeks, pulling her closer as the kiss became more passionate. 

Cheryl pulled away slowly, Veronica opened her eyes to see Cheryl's eyes fluttering open. They sat there staring at each other for awhile, both of them saying nothing, yet somehow mentally saying everything. It was as if words didn't need to be exchanged, because Veronica had said everything she needed to say, and she understood exactly what Cheryl was saying, without her actually saying anything. 

But Cheryl soon decided that one more thing had to be said. So she didn't break their intense gaze, but her lips curled into a small smile. There were no more tears in her eyes, and the look of fear was gone. 

"You're my someone."


End file.
